Graphical information, such as bit mapped image data for display of the image in a series of time or space related images to make the image appear animated or to make the image appear at predetermined times, is well known. Examples may be seen in the use of graphical data over the internet. As is well known, the information may be displayed in a series of related images producing the effect of animation. Another well known use is to display the graphical information at discrete times for discrete intervals of time. Where the combined graphical data intended for display and the commands for producing separate respective displays from that graphical information, are conveyed over a broadband transmission medium, separate commands are sent with separate respective images used to produce the animation or to make the image appear at predetermined times. In this way, the image displayed is through the image data displayed according to its respective image data command. In this way each command and its respective image data use up available bandwidth. In the case of wireless transmission, the bandwidth available for data transmission is restricted and the data rate for the transmission of data is reduced accordingly. Where large amounts of data must be wirelessly transmitted to a display device, the time to transmit that data and the load placed on the system increases, creating inefficiencies in the use of the system equipment and the use of available bandwidth.